balance of truth
by bellesammileigh
Summary: continuing right after clockwork angel. why did Will visit Mangnus? and for what reason? the mystery is yet to be solved, click to continue to find out what happened next...
1. Chapter 1  The Unexpected Visit

**disclaimer alert: i do not own any of cassandra clares works, i am just a big fan of hers that wants to write stories as much as you do!**

**writers note; i'm like totally new with this, it took me forever to post my story 'cause it was just so complicated! after reading the infernal device, i already had a story line going in my head, and i couldn't stop thinking about it. so here it is! it may, may not be as good but hey, it takes practice right? the story might be off alot, or a little, it's 'cause i've already forgotten the story line, and i've changed it up a bit at the beginning. and i apologize if it is too short, i was sort of iffy about the other half and i am still working on it. without further ado, i give you... _my story_...  
><strong>

Magnus paced his library thoughtfully. It was his and Camille's private place before she ran away, hiding from the powerful vampires that were tracking her down. Now it is the only place he can find peace, _his sanctuary_. His pace quickened as he thought of her. Was she even safe? He hadn't spoken to her for quite some time, ever since that female warlock came into his life, 'their lives.' They were living perfectly, almost too perfectly. Taking peaceful walks at night, dinner at the most extravagant restaurants she favored. No. He would not think of her. She left him, worrying for her, alone and dejected, it didn't cross her mind to even take him with her? No. He wouldn't think of her. His thoughts were disturbed as he heard heavy, angry footsteps that were becoming louder as it was coming closer to his library. Soon the footsteps paused and a second later the door opened widely, making a loud bang as it bounced off the walls revealing a rather haunted Will Heronald, standing there staring blankly at the floor. His clothes were soaked with rain, his hair wildly drenched, dripping water across the wooden floor. His sanctuary was now disturbed.

"Ah, Will. What brings you here?" he said, with surprise.

He hoped Will didn't hear the annoyance in his voice. After all, he did interrupt his thoughts. He was basically speaking to himself, Will stood there, unaware of an annoyed Magnus waiting for him to answer back. He was too focused in his thoughts that he didn't hear Magnus' cough or was aware of his presence at all. A haunted look shadowed his handsome face, making him look wretched and vulnerable. He was wasting Magnus' precious time. Tired of his silence, he banged his fist hard on his table, finally getting Will's attention.

"I said what brings you here, Will? Obviously it must be something important, if not the door is wide open for you to leave, I've no objection to that," Magnus said with a growing annoyance. He tilted his head to one side, tapping his fingers on his desk beside him.

Will's face became rugged and said, "It is an important matter, to me nonetheless. I-" he paused thoughtfully looking for the right words, "I came here to ask you a question," he finally said, looking at his face desperately.

It was important actually, after he left the institute full of rage, and rode one of the horses to one of the bars he goes to frequently. 4 pints of hard liquor, and soon he felt a slight buzz. He pondered about Tess, about what he said to her on the balcony, after almost kissing her. Remembering it well even for a drunk. He'd carelessly offended the girl he thought he might actually accept into his life, when he stupidly said that she couldn't reproduce since she was an underworld. Before he could even explain, she quickly took offense and slapped him hard in the cheek where he could still feel the sting. He blamed himself, she probably hated him by now, he thought to himself and laughed aloud as others stared at him.

"_**What**_?" he yelled slurring his words. The bar owner quickly shooed him out, banishing him for making a scene, but that got him more angrier. What is it with bars kicking me out? He asked himself. In a few days he'll be kicked out of every bar there is in London, then he wouldn't have any more place left for him to take his sadness out on. So he walked to Magnus' place, faltering with every step and forgetting his abandoned horse.

Magnus' curious stare brought him back to the present, stumbling a little.

"What is this question you want from me? Is it about Jem again? Or is it-" he paused, he couldn't bring himself say her name, just days ago she was here, happily smiling in his arms but now he was all alone. "About Camille? If it is I have nothing to do with her disappearance! You know this!" he said, as he stopped tapping his fingers and angrily gestured to the air.

"Magnus! It's not about Camille or-or Jem! It's... It's about _Tessa_." Will whispered her name, cursing to himself for not speaking strongly.

"Tessa? What about her?" he asked confused and curiously. What could be the question? Obviously he didn't know and waited for Will's response.

"I-I had an argument with her, really it was my fault. I've offended her, and that's why I need you to answer my question."

"Well what is it? I'm a warlock Will, not a mind reader."

It took him a minute before answering Magnus. "I've been wondering why Tessa doesn't have the features of a warlock. In fact she doesn't have one body part that isn't inhuman. Though she can manifest into someone else, what is she?" Will asked slowly as if Magnus didn't understand. But all Magnus' expression was blank.

"Are you completely mad or are you drunk? I can smell the alcohol in you, Will." He scoffed.

"I'm not mad nor drunk, it's been an hour and it's out of my system. Now," he replied, staring hard into those cat eyes. "Is she really a warlock, or a whole different demon that we do not know of?"

Magnus stared at him as if he were a mad man, of all questions; he had to ask about this? This surely took him off guard.


	2. apologies and whatnot

**AU - First of all, I apologize for not updating in such a long time. The reason is because I had a bad case of writers block, and it haunted me since, and I was unable to write any further. Until now. I have taken a writing class, and let me tell you: it frickin' helps so much with my writing, ho-lee. I can say that my writing has improved much better than before. Although, I had struggles with this story, I had no clue on what to write after or how the story should go. But, I did re-vise it, and edited it. I had to make a brand new story though, so if you want to read the new _Balance of Truth_, then I suggest you head on over to my profile and click it! Again, I am so sorry.**


End file.
